myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Frederator Studios
Background: Also known as Frecerator Incorporated Productions this is the production company of Fred Seibert producer of various animated shows mostly on Nickelodeon. It opened up in 1982 as Fred/Alan. Fred/Alan worked for MTV VH1 Nickelodeon Lifetime WNET KPXM HA! TV Comedy Network Comedy Central and also become Nickelodeon's advertising agency. Fred/Alan was folded into his company in 1992. The company moved to Las Angeles in August 1997 and as a result became Frederator Studios in November. Chauncey Street Productions Inc. (1989-1997) Logo: On a background of gray diagonal stripes We see a city skyline with an orange/red sky bordered by a gray frame. A large white sun emerges from the skyline. Then from the top right the text Chauncey Street Productions Inc. spins in places itself on the sun. Varient: On early Kids' Choice Awards the logo appears superimposed in black and white. The frame looks like TV static instead of a solid border and there is a large outline under the sun. FX/SFX: The sun the text spinning in. Cheesy Factor: The text spinning in looks very choppy. Music/Sounds: A crumbling noise over the GUTS theme. On Kids Court there is no crumbling noise. Availibility: Was seen on Nickelodeon GUTS and Global Guts on Nick GAS and currently on Nick Video. Also appears on early episodes of Kids' Choice Awards on Talent Pool and Kids Court and Season 1 of The Block. Scare Factor: Low. The crumbling noise may catch you off guard after the triumphant GUTS theme. Frederator Studios 1st Logo (1998-2002) Nicknames: The Dartboard The Frederator Dartborad Logo: On a pale blue (or red) background we see the green text FREDERATOR INCORPORATED surrounded by A and PRODUCTION in either red or yellow. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Only the closing theme of the show. Availibility: Rare seen on Oh! Yeah Cartoons and on earlier episodes of The Fairly OddParents and ChalkZone. Last seen when Nick reran it on Thanksgiving 2007. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2001-) Nicknames: The Dartboard II The Frederator Dartboard II The Animated Dartboard Logo: Same as before but animated. On the same pale blue background several nails are shot in a circle pattern. The text FREDERATOR INCOPORATED slams itself in the middle of the circle and A and PRODUCTION appear above and below the logo respectively. Varients: *There is a varient in which the background is red with the words FREDERATOR INCORPORATED in yellow or metal and A PRODUCTION in purple or white. *There is also a varient in which the background is red/green gradient with the FREDERATOR INCORPORATED in metal and A PRODUCTION in white. *There is also black and white varient. FX/SFX: All the animation Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show (Or no music on all three Jimmy Timmy Power Hour specials due to it being preceded by the DNA Productions logo there) but accompained by a jackhammer sound effects and slamming sounds when the company name hits the background. This is followed by a female voice (which sounds like the character Vicky from The Fairly OddParents) shouting FREDERATOR!. Availibility: Common can be seen on The Fairly OddParents ChalkZone and My Life as a Teenage Robot. The latter two appear in reruns on NickToons complete with studio credits. Scare Factor: Low the sound effects could catch you off-guard. 3rd Logo (2008-2009) Nicknames: Frederator Robot Fredbot Logo: On a white background we see a red shiloutte of Fredbot with a yellow F on it. The words A FREDERATOR PRODUCTION appear below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availibility: Common seen on the webshow Channel Frederator and its spinoff Nite Fite. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2009-) Nicknames: Jackhammer Frederator Frederator Robot II Fredbot II Jackhammer Fredbot Jackhammer Robot Logo: On a night city skyline view on a green mountain we see a robot with glasses (Fredbot) but the F on him is green this time holding a jackhammer in which clips these words into the mountain: FReDERATOR STUDIOS and when Fredbot is done he throws the jackhammer and the carved words pop out along with him in a straight posistion and spinning red triangles appear in the background. FX/SFX: This is the stop-motion done by Kristen Lepore a person working at Frederator Studios. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Availibilty: Common seen on Fanboy and Chum Chum on Nickelodeon and NickToons and Season 1 of Adventure Time on Cartoon Network. It was also seen on the live-action Fairly OddParents movie A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner!. Scare Factor: Same as the 2nd logo. 5th Logo (2010-) Nicknames: Frederator Robot III Fredbot III Lego Fredbot Logo: On a white background we see a pile of red Lego blocks on the floor. They then build up to form Fredbot's face. The words FReDERATOR in the same font as before zooms onto the Fredbot which bounces once. FX/SFX: The blocks building the text zooming out. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd and 4th logos. Availibility: Seen on Season 2 of Adventure Time on Cartoon Network. Scare Factor: Same as the 2nd and 4th logos it might suprise you the first time you see it. Category:Fuckers gonna eat Category:NIGGERS Category:Ass piss fuck shit